


[podfic] tag ur porn

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Grooming, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life, YouTube, oh say can you see my eyes though my hair -- THEN MY HAIR'S TOO SHORT, sam's life is the worst, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The screen blipped and the person reappeared, now clutching a large Ragdoll cat who was purring even as the human muffled another scream in it's fur. "Omigod. Omigod. I'm calm. I'm calm. GUYS. So you remember how I said I hoped you'd send in reaction vids to the hairstyle tutorials? I think Captain America just sent me one, oh my fucking God." They squeezed the cat tightly enough that it let out a mildly protesting squeak. "OH GOD, Roadkill, I'm so sorry, Mommy's so excited right now." They let go of the cat and it sort of flowed into a puddle between them and the camera. "Okay. Okay. Roll video."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sam paused the video long enough to break out the ginger ale and vodka."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tag ur porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tag ur porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101074) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** domestic, slice of life, post-CATWS, sam's life is the worst, things I will regret, YouTube, Hair Braiding, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Hair, oh say can you see my eyes though my hair -- THEN MY HAIR'S TOO SHORT  
  
 **Length:** 00:15:11  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_tag%20ur%20porn_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
